A Fresh Start
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Draco and Astoria's story... How their souls found themselves after the War and how the young Malfoy believed again, thanks to her love.


**Okayyy so here am I again, writing in English haha ! I don't own anything, obviously. Hope you'll like this !**

* * *

**_The beginning_**

Astoria was two years younger than him. She was far from being a perfect lady, but that was what he loved the most about her. She didn't care about blood purity, didn't care about the money… She only paid attention to one's true self. And once she loved someone, she never gave up on them.

He noticed her in fifth year. She was in her third year, but was already the witty and beautiful young woman he knew today. It all started with a Hogsmeade's trip, when Daphne brought her younger sister with her. Of course, he'd already met her before, during dinners and receptions. But it was the first time they actually talked, and the start of a strange friendship. They acted normally during the whole year but then, everything changed during sixth year. The Dark Lord had returned, the Wizarding World was officially in war and he had been given a task. That was when he started to realize that he was on the wrong side of the War. But what could he do? Nothing. Slowly, he started to drift apart from his closest friends. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass soon became only memories of his childhood.

But the younger Greengrass didn't care. She told him she would not leave him alone, no matter how hard he tried to push her away. And she held on to her promise. Whenever things became too much, she would be here. It was their secret. She was in Ravenclaw, not in Slytherin, and therefore, it would have been too dangerous for people to know. Besides, the Greengrass Family had been known for years not to take sides in Wars. Her father would kill her if he knew she was choosing to associate with him. But again, she didn't care. She said that he meant more to her than her family could understand. At that time, he didn't even dare think about love. It didn't cross his mind that someone could love him. And it didn't cross hers either that at fourteen, she could be in love. They both thought it was friendship and loyalty that brought her to stay by his side, even in such difficult moments.

And then… Seventh Year. Dumbledore was dead, Hogwarts left unprotected. It was no surprise when Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster. That was when he knew. It was way too dangerous. He couldn't risk her safety. Even though it would hurt not being able talking to her, seeing her… He had to do it. If it came to the Dark Lord's ears that Astoria and him were that closed, the Wizard would have another weapon in his hands to control him. He could hurt her. Hurt her sister. Her whole family. And he would never be able to live with himself if something had happened to her because of him and his poor choices. Luckily, she understood. She knew why he was doing it. She knew she meant the world to him. This was not pushing her away. This was putting her needs before his. This was him acting like a man, and protecting her the best he could. But at the end of each day… He missed her so bad. He missed her so much that it would physically hurt. But he knew he couldn't feel like this. He was no good for her, never would be. He didn't deserve her, never would.

**_After the War – June 1998_**

When Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord, he almost couldn't believe it. It was over. He was safe. He was free. Well, almost… He knew they would be coming for him. He also knew his family's fortune would not help this time. Atrocious crimes had been committed… The court's date had been set quite quickly. Perhaps it was because the Wizarding World could not wait to see him thrown in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Therefore, he almost had a heart attack when Harry Potter himself marched in, saying that he wouldn't have make it alive without him and his mother's help. But he was not a child anymore… It may have been enough to get him out of prison, but no one was in a mood to forgive and forget. The Malfoys were officially banished from society. But even when he was caught up in all this, he didn't forget about her. The only thing he had wanted to do since May 2 was to sweep her off her feet, kiss her, and tell her he couldn't live without her. But it would have been so selfish… She was only fifteen, and he had nothing to give her. So, he did his best to fight this urge of seeing her, and went on with his life. At least, what was left of it.

But he had forgotten about how stubborn the witch could be. One day, during the summer, she announced herself and calmly said: "Whether you like it or not, I'm not breaking my promise. I'm not leaving you.". He almost told her to go. But then, all of it came back to his mind all of a sudden. All the memories, all the talks… The small touches, the looks they would send each other when they thought no one was looking. He knew he couldn't let her go. He couldn't fight with her, when all he wanted her to do was living up to her word. Slowly, he nodded and exhaled sharply. Smiling, she sat next to him on his bed and hugged him tightly. He whispered: "Stay…" and felt tears running down from her cheeks to his shirt. But he couldn't care less. She was here. With him. Quietly, she responded: "Of course.". They laid down for hours but they didn't talk. It was not a time for words. They just needed to be together. Then, he realized he owed her an explanation. He told her everything. How the Dark Lord controlled every of their actions. How he couldn't bare to be in this house but couldn't leave his parents. He begged for forgiveness. Said he hoped she had been safe. And then, he told her how much he had missed her.

That's when she had lost it. Without looking back, she had kissed him. It was a sweet and reassuring kiss, at first. But once he had gotten over the initial surprise, he had kissed her back with all the passion and love he could. Through this one kiss, he had told her everything he never dared to. And she did the same thing too. When they had had to fear for each other's lives for the past year, going crazy at the thought of the other being hurt… They had known. And now that the Wizarding World was safe again, she knew enough to stop wasting time. She also knew enough to understand the world would not accept this. Astoria perfectly understood she would have to fight her parents, and maybe her sister too, for him. And he did too, he knew he would have to prove to the world he was no longer a child, and that the man he has become was nothing like the boy he once was.

* * *

**So... Reviews?**


End file.
